Welcome To Your Nightmares
by Jettrooper12
Summary: Leo's sanity is hanging by a thread, How much will he go through to learn the truth about whats happening to him R&R
1. Prologue

_**I was debating whether i wanted to write this one.**_

_** So i just tried it and see how it went!**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**I still own NOTHING!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Leo sat up against the door of the lair, Sword in one hand and the red mask of his brothers in the other, Covered with blood. With eyes closed he studied what he just did in his mind. What has he done. It wasn't...It wasn't him, He couldn't go on living like this. He's been pushing himself for what felt like forever. You don't understand the mess he's been through. Not like it was his choice.

He opened his eyes and looked down at himself. He was covered in blood, Not his. He looked up at the lair, It was a complete mess. IT just wasn't home anymore, It felt like a hollow shell. He looked back down, Feeling nothing but guilt and self hatred. He thought of a conversation he once had with his father.

_"Father...I did something...Something..Unlike me" _

_"My son...What is it you have done"_

_"I...I..."_

_"Its ok my son...Just tell me"_

_"...I...I told Raph I wished he was never born"_

_Splinter sat in silence _

_"Father...I'm sorry"_

_"Leonardo...I am not the one you should be saying sorry to...Go find Raphael...He will forgive you"_

_"But father...I meant it"_

_Splinter sighed, "You two are brothers...You cannot live life hating each other...You will soon find out that you need each other more than you think"_

_"I know father"_

Leo sighed at the memory, Then felt another one coming.

_"You are SO smug, y'know that? You think the world revolves around you, don't ya; that we couldn't possibly survive without the mighty and powerful Leonardo to guide us through our problems, huh? Well, I've got a newsflash for ya: we got along just fine without you!"_

_"Oh, and THIS qualifies as "just fine?" Dressing up like it's Halloween every night? Risking the safety of our family? I mean, come on! What were you thinking?"_

_"Don't push it, Leo. You can't leave home and come back expectin' us to fall in line again, like your little soldiers."_

_"HEY, I was TRAINING. Training to be a better leader! For you! Why do you hate me for that?"_

_"And whoever said I wanted to be led? I'm better off callin' my own shots now, get used to it!"_

_"YOU AREN'T READY. You're impatient, and hot-tempered, and more importantly...I'm better than you."_

_Raph laughs "I'd have to disagree with you on that one"_

_"Don't do this, Raph."_

_" I'm done takin' orders."_

Leo chucked under his breath, Looking at the blood red mask he held in his hands. "Good times" He said softly. Then another memory smacked into his head.

_" Leo...Leo"_

_Leo shakes awake, "Huh? What's wrong Mikey?"_

_" Can I uh...Can...I-I had a bad dream"_

_"Again...This is the third one this week"_

_"I know...I don't know why I keep getting them"_

_Leo sighed "Get in"_

_Mikey happily jumped into his bed "Thanks bro...I'll make it up to you in the morning"_

_"No need little brother"_

_"But I feel bad that I keep waking you up in the middle of the night just because I have a childish nightmare"_

_"I don't care...You can come to me whenever you want..I'll always be here for you"_

_"Thanks Leo"_

_"What are brothers for..Now get some sleep"_

"I'll always be here for you"

That line bobbled in his head, He sighed sadly. "I wish that was true Mikey" He said softly. He then lifted his head and rested it against the wall. He glanced over toward Don's lab.

_"Don...Go to sleep..You need to rest"_

_"I'm fine Leo...I just need to finish this and give it to Mikey"_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's a patch I made to help Mikey dream better...All he needs to do is stick it on his chest and it helps him sleep better"_

_"Ok I think you can finish it tomorrow'_

_"I can't...I'm sorry Leo but I need to finish it now and give it to him"_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause...Cause I hate it when he wakes up in the morning and comes to sleep with one of us...I hate to see him like that"_

_HE places a hand on Don's shoulder, "I know...It pains me to see him that to...But pushing yourself just to make him feel better isn't the answer"_

_"I just want his mind to be at ease"_

_"We all do Don...But I don't think science will help him"_

_Don rested his head in his hands_

_"Come on Don...Tomorrow...You, Me, And Mikey will do something"_

He wished that he could go back and relive his whole life...And make the right choices.

He finally gathered the courage and strength to lift himself to his feet, He stood motionless for a second. He began to walk toward the dojo. It seemed as if as he walked toward it, It moved farther and farther away. He felt faint, Numb He felt the vomit as it slowly made its way up to his throat.

He stopped midway, Looking at the ground. There laid the bloodied and mangled course of his brother, Only recognizable by the purple mask tied around his disfigured face. He looked at the bloodied red mask that he held in his hand. Sword in the other. And continued to walk toward the dojo. He stopped at the entrance, standing in front of the door.

He grabbed the handle and slid the door open and walked in, He stood motionless, Eyes staring at the thing that stood in the middle of the room. He fell forward and hit the ground hard, Feeling nothing. He just wanted to leave. To not feel any more pain.

Let me take you to the beginning


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ok so ive been reading the reviews and all i have to say is this.**_

_**Dont jump to any conclusions, What you think is going on, May not be the case!**_

_**And with that**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_I own nothing...NOTHING_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Leo's brain snapped awake and his body jerked to life, His eyes were still closed though. He felt very still, Kind of at peace even. It felt as if there were dozens of fans blowing on him all at once. He moved the muscles in his fingers just to see if he could still feel them. They twitched, He could feel everything, But something still felt wrong.

He jerked his eyes open, The lifted a hand to his face to cover the sudden bright light that shined on his face. He adjusted his eyes to the suns beams and removed his hand, Seeing a clear blue sky and beautiful sun glistening the blue sky. He felt at ease, But something caught his attention. The wind, It was rather strong for a day like this. He felt for the ground, He felt nothing. He then turned his body rather easily and looked at what was beneath him. Nothing.

He saw the ground, Very far below him. Then a spark shot in his head. He was free falling. He began to panic, How did he get up here? Why was he even up here? What was going on. Not seeing anything else to do, He began to scream. Flailing around hopelessly, Trying to catch a glimpse of hope anywhere. He looked back at the ground, Coming up very fast.

He cursed, He was alone, Falling straight toward the ground. There was nothing he could do except watch as the ground slowly come closer to Leo. He breathed out, Realizing that his heart was beating faster than usual. Maybe if he was lucky his heart would stop and he would die before he hit the ground. He waited...Nope he was still alive.

Ground not far now, He didn't remember anything on how he got here. He remembered saying good night to Splinter before going to bed. But that was two days ago, He didn't remember anything from the previous day. He remembered going to sleep, Thinking about the training they were going to do tomorrow. But no matter how much he tried, He remembered nothing.

He looked back at the ground, He had like almost twenty seconds before he became a part of the ground, His life was flashing before his eyes. All these thoughts and memories jumped into his head. Happy moments with his brothers, Sad moments, Angry moments. Then the ground suddenly got closer, Details came clear to him. There was a neighborhood not far from there, A school, A shop. He just realized how fast he was falling.

He screamed as his final moments in the air was coming to an end, He threw his hands in front of him and got ready for impact. He waited for a second, That's when he felt the ground it him, But he didn't stop. He continued to fall. He removed his hands, Looking all around him. HE was in complete darkness, He looked up and saw the hole which he guessed he broke through. The hole got smaller and smaller as he fell farther and farther.

How was this possible, He just crashed straight through the ground and was still falling, With barely a scratch on him. He flailed around, Trying to squint in the dark to see any signs of light. The falling really didn't bother him anymore, It felt as if he wasn't even falling at all. But he knew he still was. HE still had no idea what was going on. He knew for sure that this wasn't normal. Was he dreaming?

He pinched his arm and tried to wake himself up. But nothing was working. He would have thought that the anticipation from hitting the ground was enough to keep him awake for months. But he wasn't dreaming. He thought about any reasons why this would be happening to him. Did Shredder have something to do with this. Maybe he kidnapped him and built a machine to mess with your mind. He doubted this but with what's going on he would believe anything.

HIs thought was cut short by another crash, This time he crash though a floor and landing on solid ground. He stared up at the ceiling, The big gaping hole he just crashed through. He rubbed his hands on the ground, Thankful for the cold solid ground. He didn't take his eyes off of the hole, Looking through to the dark. His hand flew up to his head, rubbing his eyes. He sat up and looked at his body, It was undamaged. Impossible. He couldn't have been through that big of a fall and survive with out any damage.

Then he looked around the room, Stomach dropping. He was sitting in the lair, turning his head toward the main room, The upstairs, Don's lab. Was he slowly losing his mind, Two minutes ago he was in a free fall hurdling toward the earth, Now he sat in the middle of his home. Something is going on here.

He stood up and balanced himself, Not use to standing still. He stumbled his way to the couch, Leaning against the back, It felt like his couch. But something was still wrong, Then he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He quickly glanced over at it and stared, Wide eyed. He looked at the orange masked turtle that was facing away from him.

"Mikey"

He didn't respond, He just stood there.

"Mikey" He said again

Nothing, He started to walk toward him, But as he slowly made his way toward his brother, He would walk away. Leo stopped, And so did Mikey.

"Mikey?"

He still stood motionless, I can't get to him. Every time I try and get to him he moves farther. Leo sighed, Then he saw a bright light, He turned around and heard a large boom. He watched as the whole lair became engulfed in a large explosion. He looked back at Mikey who was still standing there.

"MIKEY" He screamed

Then he felt the sudden heat embrace him. He saw nothing but a bright white light. But...He was still alive. He could tell, HE could feel himself still moving and breathing. He touched his face, Still full of life.

"I don't-" He started

Then the bright light disappeared, He looked up, Feeling as if he was standing right in the middle of fire. Then he took a good look at where he was. There was fire, Lava, Pitch forks, walls of rock. Was he...He looked around more, Confirming his thought.

He was in hell.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You are trying to hard Michelangelo, You must relax and focus" Splinter said

"I'm trying sensei"

"Stop trying and do it"

Splinter readied himself in a fighting stance, Mikey then closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Opened them and ran at splinter, He blocked his first two attacks but he felt his hand touch his side, He pulled away quickly. Splinter looked at him with disappointment.

"Do not be afraid to hit me my son" Splinter said

"I know but-" Mikey stated

"No buts, Now...I want you to hit me" Splinter said

Mikey sighed and cleared his mind once more, studied Splinters stance and face. He took a deep breath and ran at his father. Tried to get him with a quick jab in the gut, But he blocked. He tried once more for the chest. But he blocked that as well. Then something came over him, Like time slowed down. He saw Splinters arm come up and aimed for his shoulder. He pushed it out of the way, Maneuvered over Splinter blocking arm and punched him in the face, Making him fall backwards.

"Sensei, I'm so sorry" Mikey said running over to him and helping him up

"I am proud of you Michelangelo, Did you realize what you have accomplished" Splinter said

"No"

"Did you feel anything unusual while attacking me" Splinter asked

"Other than guilt...No" Mikey thought about it, "Wait...Yeah actually, It seemed like...Everything went in slow motion, And I was able to see your next move"

"Yes...That is a very special gift my son, And I am honored that you have this ability"

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked

"Not every ninja can do this, One a special few can own this ability"

"So what exactly does it do?" Mikey asked

"When you're adrenaline rises and your heart rate increases, You move faster and faster, As you move faster, You're brain does not have time to respond to what is going on, There for making everything seem slower"

"Wow...So I'm the only one that can do it?"

"Yes and No...There are maybe two or three people out there that has this ability, But out of you're brothers and myself, you are the only one"

Mikey felt a tingle in his stomach, He couldn't help but smile.

"I think we are done for the day" Splinter said "We will continue this tomorrow"

Mikey bowed "Yes sensei"

He watched Splinter exit the dojo and head to the kitchen. He thought about what Splinter told him, He has an ability that not a lot of people have. This made him feel like a superhero. He laughed and exited the dojo, Seeing Raph as he sat on the couch and watched TV.

"Hey bro" He said

"Sup"

He took a seat next to him, " So Splinter tells me that I have a ability that not alot of people have" Mikey said with pride

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Raph asked

"Well I guess the faster I go, Time slows down" Mikey couldn't remember the exact words that Splinter used

"Hmm Interesting...You'll have to show me later" Raph said

"Sure!"

Mikey didn't know if he should bring it up, It was kind of ugly. But he asked anyway.

"Hey...When's Leo going to get back"

Raph sighed "I don't know, After what happened he just left"

"But he never just walks out of the lair, He must have been really ticked off" Mikey stated

"Yeah I mean did you hear him? I didn't think his voice could get that loud"

"I know I heard him from all the way in my room"

Then they both heard the lair door open, They looked back, "Oh...Hey Leo" Mikey said trying to sound happy.

"Hey" He said

Mikey stopped talking to him, Sensing that he's still mad. But Leo's never been mad this long before. HE walked into the kitchen.

"Hello my son" He heard Splinter say

Leo ignored him and opened the fridge, Mikey looked back in shock, He even saw Raph look back. Leo would never ignore Splinter.

"My son?" He heard Splinter say

"What?" Leo said with a harshness

"Is everything ok my Son" Splinter asked

"Yeah...Just great"

Mikey turned his back to Leo, "Something is wrong with Leo" He whispered to Raph

"Tell me something i don't know, He would never ignore Splinter, Even if he is mad" Raph whispered back

"Look who finally came back" They all heard

Mikey and Raph looked up and saw Don standing outside his lab, Arms crossed and looking at Leo. Then out of nowhere Leo came exploding out of the kitchen and right into Don's face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" He screamed

"MAYBE ITS ABOUT TIME THAT SOMEONE DOES" Don screamed back

Leo stared at him, Then turned and walked up the stairs, Into his room and slammed the door shut. Don turned back into his lab and slammed the door shut as well. Mikey and Raph sat in awkwardness.

"This situation isn't getting better" Raph said

"You think" Mikey added

"What should we do?" Raph asked

"Not much we can do, I guess just wait to see if this blows over" Mikey said, But he had a feeling it wasn't going to blow over so easily. But he knew one thing, Leo isn't the same Leo he knew.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo felt the heat simmer off of his skin, He had to be going crazy. I mean hell, It can't be. But it feels like it somehow. I mean where else is there fire everywhere, surrounded by stone, and skeletons. He was sleeping, That's it, He just had to wake up. He closed his eyes and slapped himself, Opened them, still here. He cursed to himself, How on earth did he get here.

He walked along the stone bridge in the fire, It felt as if he were in an oven. Slowly being cooked alive, He wiped the sweat that was rolling down his head. How was he going to get out of here. Could he get out of here. Did he die? It makes sense. I mean falling almost four hundred stories and then surviving. Maybe he died and went to hell.

He jumped as he felt something grab his foot, He looked down.

"Help me please, For the love of god please help me"

Leo looked down at the mainly muscled man, No skin or anything, Just bones with still a little meat on it.

"What" Was all he could manage to say

'Help me please just kill me"

"I'm...I'm sorry" Leo said, Trying to shake out of the things grip

"KILL ME"

Leo kicked out of his grip and quickly stepped back.

"DONT LEAVE ME...PLEASE JUST KILL ME"

Leo watched as he laid there, Pleading for death. He felt sorry for the man, Something bad must have happened to him if he's pleading for death. Then Leo saw four skeleton hands emerge from the fire and grab him.

"NO NO PLEASE GOD NO JUST KILL ME"

The skeleton hands slowly dragged him into the fire, Then he disappeared into the fire. Leo didn't like this place, Not at all. He wished he were back in the lair with is brother. He thought about his brothers, Where were they, How are they acting without Leo.

Then something made him lose his train of thought, Fire shot up from the ground a couple yards from him, Then with every second, Coming closer and closer to him. Once it was about a couple feet from him, He finally realized that he needed to run now. He turned the opposite direction and ran full speed. The smoke from the fire was blinding him, But he felt the rock break near him. He gained speed and continued to run.

He was completely blind now, The smoke was too thick. But he continued to run the same direction, not stopping. Then he felt the ground beneath him give away, He smacked his chin hard on the ground as he fell. And again falling in complete darkness. The cold wind felt good on his almost cooked skin.

He scrambled around as he fell, Reaching out towards nothing. It was as if he was sleeping, Seeing nothing but blackness and feeling lifeless. Sleeping or dead. He let his body go limp as he fell. Feeling n o need to tighten his muscles.

Then he saw a bright light and landed hard on what felt like leaves and dirt. He stared up at the sky, seeing a bunch of trees blocking the it. He lifted himself up and sat upright, Looking around. There was trees everywhere, A lot of space to walk. He was in the middle of a forest, Or a jungle, One of those two.

He hoisted himself to his feet and put his hand on a tree, It felt real. He had to be dreaming, He can't have been to hell then to a forest. He might not be dreaming, But something is defiantly wrong here. He brushed the dirt and leaves off of him and looked for a way out of the forest.

Then something caught his eye, It looked like a portal. It was just a hole floating in the air, With a picture inside. It looked like Raph as a kid. Leo turned his head in confusion, What was that. He walked up to it and looked at it. And inside was Raph as he was a kid. But was this just a picture? He reached inside, His hand went straight into it, He his curiosity rose.

He took his hand out and stretched his head inside. Then it was like everything switched on.

_"But Raphy I don't want to play"_

_"Come on, What are you chicken" Little Raph said making chicken noises_

_"Yeah Leo it'll be fun?" Little Mikey said_

_"Ok ok fine" Little Leo said _

_"Yes! Not it!" Little Donnie yelled and ran off_

_"Not fair Donnie" Mikey said running after him, Raph laughed and ran with them. Leaving Leo behind._

_Leo jumped onto the couch and covered his head, Beginning to count._

_"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10" Ready or not here I come" Little Leo yelled_

_Leo jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom, Opening it and looked in the shower. No one. He then ran into the storage room, Upon opening it. He saw a huge lump under a blanket in the corner. Leo snickered and ran up to it, Pulling the blanket off and finding Mikey._

_"Found you!" Little Leo screamed_

_"Drat!" Little Mikey screamed_

_Mikey jumped up and followed Leo out of the room._

_"Hey Mikey...Tell me where Raphie and Donnie are" Little Leo said _

_"No way!" _

_"Oh come on..I'll give you a big hug if you do" Little Leo said_

_Mikey ran up and gave Leo a huge hug, Almost lifting him off the ground._

_"Still not telling" Mikey said after letting Leo go_

_"Fine, I know where they are anyway" Little Leo said _

_Leo ran up to the empty room(Which would soon be Don's lab) and turned the light on, Finding one box laying in the middle of the room. Leo ran up and lifted the box, Finding Don inside. _

_"Found you!" Little Leo screamed _

_"Darn!" Little Don said laughing and running out of the room_

_Leo walked out and saw Mikey and Don running around the couch screaming that they were going to get each other._

_"Children please don't hurt yourself"_

_"Father!" All three of them screamed, Ran up and hugged him._

_"Hello my sons...Where is Raphael" Splinter asked _

_"I still have to find him, Where playing hide and seek and i found Donny and Mikey all by myself" Little Leo said proudly _

_"Good for you Leonardo!" Splinter said patting his head _

_"Hey I brushed my teeth this morning" Little Mikey said_

_Splinter laughed "I'm am very proud of you Michelangelo"_

_"What about me father?" Little Don asked_

_"Don't worry Donatello, I am proud of each and every one of you, And i love all of you very much" Splinter said_

_"We love you to" The three of them said, Hugging Splinter _

_"Now let's go find your brother"_

Leo felt something push him to the ground, He looked back at the portal thing and saw it had disappeared. Leo stared at the spot where it was, Wondering what that was. I mean, It must have been something from his past. Cause he vaguely remembered that moment. Was that...A Memory?

His thought was cut short by a low and gross sounding growl, He looked at where it came from. He shook as he looked into the eyes of what made that growl, It wasn't a lion, Or a tiger. Not even an animal. It was shaped as a tiger, But its fur was pitch black and his teeth were huge and sharp.

The creature growled again, Leo didn't know what to do. Run? He moved his leg, The animal must have responded to this as a threat, Cause as he moved his leg, The creature ran full force at him. Leo quickly sprung up and ran. Dodging branches, Maneuvering away from tree's. No matter how much he tried to shake the creature of his tail, He still followed.

Leo looked behind him and saw it getting closer and closer. He didn't know why, But he couldn't take his eyes off of the creature. Not looking where he's going, He suddenly felt the floor beneath him curve downward, Making him lose his footing. As he hit the ground he didn't stop moving, He suddenly lost track of everything. He couldn't see, Everything was blurry.

He didn't realize until after a couple minutes he was falling down a huge hill. He tried to stop himself but he was going to fast, Hitting his arm, Back, Chest with every bounce. Then he felt a huge stinging pain in his legs, Then again in his chest. He was hitting the tree's as he rolled past them. He couldn't control where he was going, Couldn't control his speed.

He just rolled, Letting gravity do its thing. He managed to see and dodge a large rock coming at him. That's when a idea shot through his head. He waited until he was at the right angle, Then in one swift movement, Hit his feet on the ground and sent himself sky rocketing through the air. Wasn't one of his best plans. As he flew through the air, He came back down and smashed into a tree, Feeling like he dislocated his shoulder.

Leo screamed in pain and continued to roll, He had to do something or he was going to die on the hill, Which was a very long hill. He managed to get to a position where he could see what was infront of him. He panicked when he saw the end of the hill, And the start of a huge cliff. He tried to grab onto the tree's as he passed them, But he kept sliding off.

He looked again, Seeing a broken tree teetering off the edge. He had only one chance, He waited until he was at the right angel, And shot up again. This time his plan worked, He fell aiming at the tree, Extended his hand and grabbed the tree, He felt the tree start to fall, Then stop at the edge, Now at a 180 angel.

He caught his breath and looked up, He managed to grab a hold of the tree, Hanging off by one hand. Then he looked down, And saw a river and a bunch of rocks very far below him.


	5. Chapter 4

_**I know that this story might be confusing and difficult to understand**_

_**But don't you worry, Everything will be explained**_

_** You just have to wait :)**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**I still own nothing**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Don slowly unscrewed the last remaining screw, Placing it on the table. He carefully grabbed the plate separating him from the control panel. He placed it on the table and examined the wiring compartment, There were a series of colors and sizes. He placed his finger around the green one and plucked it out of its slot, Then plugged it into another, He sat back at waited for the red light to switch on. It wasn't turning on. He sighed and looked at the wires.

He wasn't feeling motivated at all lately, Stress has been eating at him all day. Not only is his stupid invention not working, But he was still super pissed at Leo. He leaned forward and covered his face, He didn't even want to think about that day. It was one of the worst he had had in his life. Leo was never the screamer, He was certainly never the one to ignore Splinter. Even if he was mad he would still answer him.

He glanced over out his door and into the dojo, Where Leo was practicing. A ball in his stomach tightened at the sight of him. He grunted and stretched his back, But quickly leaned forward and grabbed his chest in pain, He looked down at the bandage across his chest. There was a blood circle forming. He sighed and stood up, Leaving his lab. As he walked by the kitchen, He saw Mikey at the oven, Cooking dinner. Smelt like tuna.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, Opened the mirror and grabbed the roll of bandages, He placed it on the sink and began unwrapping the bandage on him. As it came closer to the wound, He slowed down and placed his hand on the blood stain, Putting pressure on the wound so it won't bleed as much.

HE finished unwrapping and threw it in the garbage. He looked back at the mirror and stared at the place where he was stabbed, Luckily Mikey was able to stop the bleeding and bandage it. Otherwise he would have died from blood lose. It was a pretty nasty wound, It was an even nastier battle. Stupid Foot ninja's, Stupid Leo. He snapped out of his thought and wrapped the fresh bandage around his chest.

"DON!" He heard Mikey shout

"WHAT?" He shouted back

"DINNER!"

"I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE"

Don finished wrapping the wound, Turned off the lights and exited the bathroom. Seeing Raph already in the kitchen and sitting. He entered the kitchen and walked to the refrigerator, Grabbing the juice and setting it on the counter.

"What's for dinner?" He asked grabbing a cup

"Pizza, But Splinter wanted tuna"

'I called it' Don thought and he finished pouring the juice and walked to the table, Sitting next to Raph.

"LEO" Mikey screamed

Don winced, Raph noticed

"You ok Donny?" He asked

"Never better"

"LEO" He called again, "Where is he?"

"In the dojo" Don said lowly

"I'll get him" Raph got up and walked out of the kitchen and into the Dojo. HE opened the door and saw Leo, Mercifully beating the crap out of the punching bag.

"Hey!" Raph yelled

Leo stopped "What" He said giving him a dirty look

"Dinners ready"

"I'm not hungry" He said, Turning back to the punching bag

"Come one Leo, You have to eat"

"I don't have to do anything" Leo said, Slamming his fist into the bag

"But Leo-" Raph started

"Raph can't you see I'm practicing, Now will you please leave me alone, I don't want any damn food" Leo said loudly

Raph stared at him in utter disbelief, Then obeyed his command and closed the door. He stood facing the door for awhile. Replaying what Leo said to him in his head.

"Raphael?"

He turned around, Startled. "Huh?" He saw Splinter standing, Looking at him

"Is Leonardo joining us for dinner?"

"I uh..I guess not" Raph walked toward the kitchen, Passing Splinter.

"I am worried about him Raphael' He heard Splinter say

Raph stopped in his tracks, He turned around and walked to Splinter, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am too"

Raph then walked with Splinter to the kitchen, HE sat in his seat and Splinter took a seat next to him.

"Is Leo coming?" Mikey asked

'Said he wasn't hungry" Raph said, Glancing over at Don, Who was resting his head on his arms on the table.

...

"Mikey, I need to talk to you" Raph said

"What's up?"

Raph looked behind him, Seeing if they were alone. Don was in his lab, Leo was in his room, and Splinter was meditating.

"Ok...So when I went to get Leo for dinner, He told me he wasn't hungry" Raph said

"Yeah you told me that" Mikey said

"I know..But then I told him he needed to eat and he started yelling at me saying 'can't you see I'm practicing, Now will you please leave me alone, I don't want any damn food' " Raph said

Mikey stared at him, "Really?"

"Yeah...He's not the same Mikey and I'm worried"

Mikey sat in silence, "Lets just see what happens now, If he starts getting violent, We'll do something about it, HE could just be tired or stressed. I can tell Don is stressed to. Once this thing between them blows over, He should turn back to normal"

"I hope you're right"

...

Mikey opened his eyes, He looked over at the clock. Four o clock, He wasn't having a bad dream. So why did he wake up. He sat up and felt it instantly. He needed water, His stomach felt as if he hasn't drank in years. He jumped out of bed and tip toed to his door, Slowly opening it. He saw a light coming from the main room. He poked his looked over the railing and saw the TV on, And one of his brothers on the couch.

He looked at the TV, It was nothing but static. Maybe Raph fell asleep and forgot to turn it off again. He quietly walked over to Raph's door and peeked inside. There he was, Sleeping like a rock. He closed it and tried to squint in the darkness to see who it was. He moved closer to the stair to get to look at another angle.

It was Leo, He was just sitting there, Watching static. This creped Mikey out little bit. HE wanted to just go back in his room and wait till morning, But he knew if he didn't get a drink, He wouldn't be able to fall back asleep because of the pain. He used his stealth skills and tip toed down the stairs and into the kitchen. He glanced back and saw Leo was still sitting there.

He very quietly opened the fridge, grabbed the water carton and poured himself some water. He felt relieved when he took a drink, Feeling his stomach ache go away instantly. He finished his water and places it in the sink. Now he had to get back up to his room without being heard by Leo.

He turned around and began to walk, Until he saw his blue masked brother, Standing in the middle of the kitchen, Staring at him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leo yelped as he glanced down at the ground, He was really high up. And he was hanging by one tree branch, This was going to end very badly. But usually every time he was falling from a great distance, He would just end up in some weird place. But it just didn't seem the case here. He truly felt like he was in danger. Like he was really going to die. He hated to look down at the ground, He didn't know why he kept doing it, It made it feel like he was going to vomit every time he did. He began to felt dizzy, Which was bad, He tightly closed his eyes to try and clear his mind. Making himself think he was in a different place.

But sooner or later he had to open his eyes and look down again. Maybe he could try to get himself back to the hill. But what would he do when he got there? Climb back up? Leo wasn't to good at climbing things, That was Mikey's position. and plus he wouldn't want to risk trying to climb back up then fall again. Cause he would be able to grab the tree next time. But what other choice did he really have? It was either risk or die. And in that situation, Risk is always better.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, And first thing he did. Look down. His stomach went to his throat. But he swallowed back and concentrated on the hill. He turned his body toward the hill and moved his right hand in front of his left. Then moved his left in front of his right, And so on. His hope rose as he got closer and closer to the hill.

He moved his right hand in front of his left, Grabbing a branch. Then the branch suddenly broke off, Catching Leo by surprise and making him almost lose his pattern. He was hanging off by one hand now, He tried to lift his other hand to grab the tree but he couldn't get a grip on anything. He looked up at the branch he was hanging off of. A little crack formed, Then the branch jerked a little, Making the crack bigger.

"God damn it" He screamed, "Come on Leo"

He was in jumping distance, He could do it. He took a deep breath and heaved his body away from the hill, Then back toward it. He could probably do this twice more before the branch fell. He did it once more, Then with all his momentum. Swung off the branch just as it broke off, Falling to a bottomless fall. Leo had the feeling of being in the air for only a second before his chest hit the ground, But began to slide off.

Leo dug his fingers into the ground and held himself up. He kicked his feet, Trying to get them on the surface. His finger began to slid, He couldn't hold himself up anymore. He had to do something now and quick. He glanced to his right and spotted a tree. Standing tall on the edge of the cliff. He saw his chance and jumped for the tree, He wrapped one arm around the base and managed to get his other arm around it. Then he used all his strength to climb up onto the hill and rest on the tree.

He exhaled in relief, He couldn't believe he just did that. He couldn't believe that he was still alive. One second he was face to face with death, Now he was well away from it. Well he wouldn't say that, He still has to make his way all the way back up. But for now he wanted to relax for a second, Catch his breath. He closed his eyes and laid his head back on the tree, Resting his eyes.

Then the sound of tree's breaking and something large bolted into his ears. He opened his eyes and saw a huge boulder roll down the hill, aiming for him. It was coming rather fast, It seemed the world around him just faded and it was only him and that boulder. It seemed like there were ropes around him, Making it so he couldn't move out of the spot. Then in no less than three second, The boulder smashed right into him, Squishing him between the tree. Funny, He thought it would hurt more.

Then the smell of grass and the fresh night air intruded his nose. He saw nothing but darkness, But felt as the wind breezed past him. Hitting his skin and making goose form on his arms and legs. He didn't realize until he blinked that he was staring up at the night sky. His head was pounding, He didn't eve notice that his hand was already on his head.

He slowly sat up and looked around at a site that made his head pound even more. Nothing but grave stones, Grave stones everywhere. It was the dead of night and he was in a grave yard. Great. He got to his feet and looked around, He didn't see any means of escape. No exits or anything. He began to walk, Hoping that he was just in the middle. But as he walked, He saw no gates, No buildings, Just grave stones.

Then something caught his eye, As he looked at it he inhaled in shock and excitement. He saw another one of those portal things, He ran to it and knelt next to it, Examining the picture. It showed Leo and Raph in their teenage years, Kneeling in front of Splinter. It looked like...Oh god...Leo remembers this. It was one moment in his life he never forgot. He slowly stuck his head in.

_"I am very disappointed in you my sons, Not only have you disobeyed me, But you have been so foolish as to almost reveal our secret. I expected more from you two" Splinter said, " You may not leave this lair unless I say so, Do you understand?"_

_Leo and Raph shook their heads_

_"You are dismissed"_

_Leo and Raph stood up and walked out of the room and entered the main room._

_"Nice one genius" Leo said, "I don't think Splinter's ever been so mad at us before"_

_"Lighten up Leo, It was one accident"_

_"You're telling me that forcing me to go up top with you was an accident?" Leo asked furiously_

_"No I'm saying us getting caught was an accident"_

_"Well it was your fault that the police almost saw us"_

_"Oh it's my fault is it?" Raph asked sarcastically _

_"Yes it is, Do you know how close we could have been to being dissected like an animal?"_

_"You're just taking you anger out on me because you always have to be little goody to shoes"_

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_

_"Face it Leo, You always have to do everything right, And the one time you get in trouble you take it out on someone else because you can't face the fact that you screwed up"_

_"That's not true"_

_"OPEN YOU'RE EYES...A couple years ago you accidently when you accidently jabbed Mikey with your sword and you started yelling at Don saying that he bumped into your arm, No Leo...You did it"_

_Leo stood speechless_

_"And when you couldn't break the wood, You blamed Mikey" Raph couldn't even remember the excuse," It's time to face facts bro...You're not perfect" _

_Raph turned around and walked out of the room, Leaving Leo alone, Crying._

The scene then faded away and left him kneeling in front of a gravestone. He looked at the ground, Not realizing that he was crying. His stomach felt empty, Like he was alone. Then he looked up at the grave stone, Reading the name.

"NO" He screamed as he slammed his fist into the cold stone

He held his head in his hands and sobbed. He looked up and read the name again.

"LEONARDO HAMATO"


	7. Chapter 6

_**Ok so i totally messed up on the chapters and the numbers **_

_**My mistake**_

_**So i took off chapters 6, 7, 8 and fixed it**_

_**Sorry!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Uhh...Hey Leo" Mikey said nervously

He waited for a response, But Leo just stood there, Looking straight into his eyes.

"Uhh...I just wanted some water" Mikey said starting to get more nervous

Once again Leo didn't respond, Just stared at him.

"Leo...You ok? You seem different lately" Mikey tried

Mikey and Leo stood in silence, Staring at each other.

"Uhh...Alright well...I'm going back to bed..Goodnight i guess"

He slowly walked passed his brother, Not taking his eyes off his face. Leo's expression didn't change, His eyes didn't move. It was like he was a statue. Mikey felt chills run down his spine, It was creepy to see him just standing there emotionless. HE walked out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs. He stepped up on one step and looked back in the kitchen.

He hadn't moved one bit, Mikey couldn't help but stare at him. He wondered what was up. He ran up the stairs and quietly opened Raph's door. He walked up to him and shook him, waking him up instantly.

"Wha? Mikey?..Ugh its three in the morning what do ya want"

"Sorry bro..But...I woke up and needed a drink of water right..So i-"

"Get to the point" Raph said strictly

"I went down stairs...And Leo was sitting on the couch, Looking at static on the tv" Mikey whispered

"What?" Raph sat up and on the edge of his bed

"Yeah..He didn't move or anything, And then i went onto the kitchen and got a drink of water. Then when I turned around he was standing there, Watching me"

"What did he do to you?" Raph asked seriously

"No nothing...Actually...He didn't do anything...And that's what's the scary part"

"What do you mean?" Raph asked confused

"I tried to talk to him, But no matter what I did he just stood there and stared at me" Mikey said, "It was like he wasn't there at all"

"Show me" Raph said standing up

Mikey lead him out of the room and quietly down the stairs. He craned his head to get a view of the kitchen doorway, But Leo wasn't standing there.

"Uh oh"

"What?" Raph asked

"He's not there"

They both stopped at the foot of the stairs, Squinting in the dark corners to see if he's anywhere. They couldn't find him. Then they walked in the kitchen, Where they found Leo sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. Staring at nothing.

"Uh Leo?" Raph asked

Leo didn't move

"Leo...Enough joking around, Its three in the morning, You need to get some sleep" Raph said

Leo then slowly turned his head and stared straight at Raph.

"Leo?" Raph said

Leo continued to look at him, No emotion, No movement, No nothing.

"Come on..Let's go back upstairs" Mikey said scared

"You don't have to ask me twice"

They both quickly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. They stopped in front of Raph's door.

"What was that all about?" Raph asked

"I don't know...I'm starting to get a little freaked out"

" I am too" Raph said, "Come on...We should get back to bed, Maybe Leo will be talking again in the morning, We'll talk to him" Raph said

Mikey nervously nodded his head and headed for his room.

"Hey" He heard Raph call to him

He turned his head and looked at him

"You get scared...You come and see me you got it?"

Mikey nodded his head

'I'm here for you" Raph said, Then walked into his room and closed the door

Mikey walked into his room, closed the door and leaned on it. He didn't know what to think of what he just saw. Leo was definitely not himself. He slid down the door and rested his head on the cold surface. Mikey was scared of what to do, He was scared of what was going to happen next. Was Leo going to start getting violent, He couldn't. It just wasn't Leo to ever be violent.

But just the way he's been acting lately, It scared Mikey. He knew Raph was scared, Well...Freaked out. At least he had Don and Raph, They were normal. Mikey just hoped that Leo would snap out of it soon and everything could return to normal.

...

Raph opened his eyes tiredly, He shifted positions and looked at the clock. Nine o'clock. Don and Mikey are probably up already, He didn't know about Leo. Then he remembered what happened last night. It made a knot form in his stomach. He didn't know what got into Leo lately, But if it doesn't snap out of it, Raph will make him.

He hoisted himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes, Getting rid of the crustiness. He slid his legs off the bed and stood on them. He walked out of the door and looked over the railing. He saw Don watching TV. He looked for Leo, He was nowhere in sight. He walked to Mikey's room and opened it. It felt like there was something barging it. Maybe Mikey moved his bookcase in front of it cause he was scared of Leo.

He pushed on the door, Moving it slowly. He opened it enough to stick his head in, He peeked in and saw no one on the bed. He started to panic, He tried to push it open more, BUt it wasn't moving. HE looked at what was barging it and sighed in relief at the sight of Mikey sleeping on the door.

Raph chuckled to himself and slowly closed the door. He walked down the stairs and stopped at the couch.

"Morning Donny"

"Morning, How'd you sleep"

"Good I guess" Raph said, Debating if he should tell Don about last night. He decided not to and sat next to him.

"Anything good on?"

"Not really" Don said

"Hey..Where's Leo" Raph asked

"Don't know don't care" Don said

Raph sighed and stood up, He walked into the kitchen and looked around for any sight of him. Nothing. He walked into the dojo, Nothing. Bathroom, Nothing. Maybe he was in his room. Raph walked to the stairs. But stopped.

"You know Donny...You and Leo are going to have to get over this one day, What happened happened and it was an accident..You can't hate him forever" Raph said

"I know Raph...I'm trying but it feels like I shouldn't forgive him for some reason, I don't know maybe i'm paranoid for some reason, I know i'll forgive him one day"

Raph sighed and walked up the stairs and headed toward Leo's room, But something caught his eye. He looked toward Mikey's room and saw his door wide open, With Leo standing the doorway.

"MIKEY" Raph screamed and ran toward his room.

Then Leo slammed the door shut.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leo laid on the grass, This isn't real, None of this. His head was spinning, Chest wanting to explode. He glanced back up at the grave stone that had his name on it. Could he be dead? That would mean he would most likely be in hell. If he knew hell was going to be this he would do his best to stay out. He felt the grass below him, The cold and wet stands of grass. It felt as if his brain was being turned to mush by every second. He didn't know how much he could take.

Then a large boom erupted his ears, He jumped and turned around, Leaning on his grave stone and examining the sky. The clouds were a sickly dark and reddish color. He watched as a lightning stroked the ground near him. Then in a grave stone not far from him. His heart turned to liquid as he saw a hand emerge from the dirt. Then another three graves down from him. Then one by one hands shot out of the ground.

Leo shot up and tried to run. But the dead slowly crawled out of the ground and walked toward him. He turned around and tried to run the other way, But the dead were surrounding him from everywhere. He stood, Looking at the dead as they stared back. 'There only the dead' He thought, He's seen Mikey play games with these things, He knew what to do. He pulled out his swords and held them in front of him.

"Hey braniac's" Leo yelled, "Let's play"

But as he lunged for the first victim, The ground started shaking, Majorly. He stood trying to keep his balance, He leaned and supported himself with a grave stone. Then it stopped all of a sudden. He looked around, All the dead was still there staring at him, But something was different, Once his eyes caught sight, HIs heart dropped.

A big hole was dug out of his grave, Leo didn't even realize that he was walking toward the hole, It was like something was pushing him to look inside. Once he was close enough, He craned his neck and looked inside. A large coffin laid closed inside. HE stared at it, Was he in there? Was that actually his coffin. Then he felt two hands push his shell and he fell inside, Landing on the coffin pretty hard.

He laid not moving on the cold dirt, He didn't want to get up, He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to go back home with his brothers. His brothers were probably worried about him, Or have they already buried me. Leo didn't even know if he was dead, He just knew that being dead is better than this.

He pushed himself up to his knees and looked at the coffin. He placed on hand on it, Feeling the cold wood travel up his hand and through his whole arm. He stood up and looked up, The dead were now surrounding him around the hole. The hole was too big to crawl out of anyway. He looked back at the coffin. Curiosity controlling his body, He grabbed the lid, Took a deep breath and lifted it open.

He felt the tears burst out of his eyes at the sight. This was his coffin, This isn't possible. He isn't dead, He couldn't be. He looked at his body that laid inside the coffin, Looking very peaceful and ease free. He glanced up at the dark sky, feeling tears roll down his face and neck.

"Why" He said, "WHY ME"

He fell to his knees and rested his face in his arms as they laid on the coffin. He looked up and inside the coffin, Jumping back in shock. The coffin was empty, He jumped to his feet and examined the coffin, It was completely empty. Impossible. HIs body was laying there like five seconds ago. Where did it go.

As he finished this thought, Something grabbed him and he fell into the coffin, He shifted and looked out. He saw himself standing outside the coffin, staring at him.

"No" Leo said softly

Then the Leo grabbed the lid. "Goodbye" he said, And slammed it closed.

Leo screamed as darkness filled the entire coffin, He slammed his fists into the lid, Trying to open it. But it wouldn't budge. He felt around the coffin, The silky fabrics surrounding him. He screamed again, Looking at nothing but complete darkness. He tried kicking the end of the coffin. But nothing was working, He was trapped.

This was it, There was no possible way he could plan his way out of this one. Was he going to be trapped in here forever. He closed his eyes and just wanted to stay here and just die already. He was probably already dead in the real world, So why can't he just die here. But you just can't die in hell I guess.

He closed his eyes tighter as he felt heat and bright light come on him. He lifted his arms in front of his face, Then noticed that he didn't hit a coffin. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a clear blue sky with a bright shiny sun beating down on him. He sat up and looked at his surroundings.

No grave stones, No creepy feeling. It was just a field, A field with flowers and a tree. It made Leo feel...Good. He felt at ease, He felt like all of his troubles have washed away. He looked up at the sky, The bright blue sky. He smiled, Everything felt...Perfect. Just...Perfect.

He flopped back on the flowers and spread his arms out, Feeling like nothing could harm him. HE only wished his brothers could be here to. Then something appeared next to him. HE knew what it was without even looking fully at it. He shifted onto his knees and looked into the portal looking hole.

He saw an image of himself and Splinter sparing in the dojo. He was a lot older then the last one. It was getting more recent and recent. He took a deep breath and moved his head inside.

_"Again"_

_Leo sighed and got to his feet, He got into a battle stance. Then lifted his leg and jumped to his other leg, Moved his hands in front and behind him, Then jumped and twisted himself in the air, He missed his footing and fell hard on his stomach. _

_"I sense that_ something is troubling you Leonardo"

_"It's nothing Master...Let's just try again" Leo said_

_"You cannot prefect this move if you cannot clear your mind, Tell me what's the matter my son" Splinter said_

_"Its...It's just... I don't think that I'm supposed to be leader" Leo admitted_

_"Explain" _

_"You told me that I was the eldest and that it was my responsibility, But I don't think it really is...I can't lead Raph, Don and Mikey"_

_"My son...You were born ready...I know it will be difficult when the time comes, But know this, You will never be alone. You're brothers will always be there for you" _

_"But father, What it I fail"_

_"No one is perfect my son, You must learn that, I am not a perfect leader. There have been times where you were out battling and one of your brothers have gotten hurt. I would feel so guilty cause I wasn't there" Splinter said_

_Leo hadn't thought about this, He looked down with a tear dropping on the floor. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_"You will be a better leader then i ever was my son...I have faith in you"_

Everything faded away and Leo was left kneeling in the grass. He replayed the whole scene in his head, Him not having faith in himself to lead his brothers.

Then he heard a growing noise, It grew louder and louder. Leo actually had to cover his ears cause it was getting so loud. He looked up in the sky and watched as a large airplane flew past and landed nose first, and exploded as it hit the ground.


	9. Chapter 8

_**I had to edit this chapter cause i didn't the words i used to explain the new Leonardo!**_

_**So if you already read this sorry, Just read where Mikey explains**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Raph slammed into the door, Grabbing the door knob and twisting it. He locked it.

"NO NO NO" Raph said smashed his fists into the door

"Raph what the hell is going on!" Don yelled

"LEO LOCKED HIMSELF IN THERE WITH MIKEY!" Raph said furiously, Trying to break down the door

"LEO OPEN THIS F**KING DOOR OR I'LL KICK YOU'RE ASS" Raph screamed

Raph didn't even realize that Don was already next to him, "What should we do?"

"GET THE GOD DAMN BATTERING RAM"

"Where is it?"

"I DON"T KNOW JUST FIND IT" Raph yelled, Smashing his fists into the door, "MIKEY..MIKEY YOU OK?"

He looked for Don who had already gone and searched for the battering ram. "DON HURRY THE HELL UP"

"I got it I got it" Don said running past the main room and up the stairs, Raph took the battering ram from his hands and banged it against the door, Cracking it. He swung it up again then banged it against the door, Knocking it off of its hinges. He threw it to the side and ran in.

"MIKEY" He yelled, But no one was in the room

"Where's Leo?" Don asked, Not sounding worried at all

They searched everywhere but found nothing. Don walked over to the closet and opened it.

"Raph"

Raph turned around and looked at him.

"He's in here" Don said

Raph ran to the closet and looked inside, Finding Mikey, Crying and in the fetal position. Raph quickly knelt down and wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

"It's ok Mikey..It's ok I'm here" Raph said

"Where did Leo go?" Don asked

Mikey lifted his hand and pointed toward the ceiling, Don and Raph both looked at what he was pointing at and saw a vent. Don walked up to it and looked inside, He saw it leading up a long way.

"I don't see him" Don said

"Doesn't matter, Mikey...Mikey are you ok?"

"Ye-Yea" Mikey stuttered

"Did he hurt you?"

Mikey just laid in Raph's arms.

"Take him to my lab, I'll do a check up on him" Don said

"Will it work?" Raph asked

"Umm It will work to determine if he's hurt or not" Don said

"Fine do whatever just make sure he's ok"

"Will do"

...

Raph set Mikey on the table and waited for Don's instructions. Don walked over to Mikey and placed a hand on his chest, Then his neck, Then on his wrist.

"Ok well his breathing is normal"

As Don continued the check up, Raph stood there, Wondering what could have happened to him. What could Leo have done to him. Leo...That bastard. If he touches Mikey again, He will not hesitate to stick him with his sai. He knew that the Leo they were living with wasn't the real Leo, So he wouldn't feel bad when he kicked his little ass. But he wondered what happened to the real Leo, His real brother, The one that would go through anything to make sure we were all right.

"Ok" Don said, Making Raph jump out of his thought

"What wrong with em?"

" From what I can tell nothing, He has no physical damage. My analyses shows that he's just in shock, It would make sense why he's not talking" Don said

"So what do we do?"

"Just let him be until he comes out of his shock I guess" Don said

"Are you sure we should just leave him here, I don't know if you've forgotten but Leo is still here somewhere" Raph said

"Yes I know, If you feel better we can watch him, We'll take turns, I'll go first and you-"

"I'll go first" Raph interrupted

"Ok you go first, Then in an hour I'll watch him, Deal?"

"Yeah whatever" Raph said

Don laid Mikey down on the table and Mikey instantly fell asleep. Then went to his chair and started typing on his computer. He looked at Mikey, HIs once joyful brother that is laying on the table. What happened. Raph rested his head in his hands, Every since that battle with the foot ninja's nothing has been right. Don and Leo fighting, Leo going insane. Maybe something happened to him when he ran out. He had been so pissed off at Don that he just walked out. Maybe something happened to him.

Like Bishop kidnapped him and did something to him. He didn't know, He didn't want to know. He just wanted his brother back, He wanted everything to just be normal again.

"I'm getting something to eat, You want anything?" Don asked, Making Raph snap out of his thought again

"Uhh naw I'm fine" Raph said

Don nodded and walked out of his lab, Leaving Raph and Mikey alone. Raph got up and walked to Mikey, Taking his hand.

"I know you're scared Mikey and I don't know if Leo will ever be normal again" He said softly, "Just know that I love you...And so does Don, And Leo, Where ever the real one is. It's just we love you and would never do anything to hurt you"

Raph watched his little brother sleep, "Sleep tight buddy"

...

After an hour, Don came back as promised and took over. Raph gave his brother one more look and walked out. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. There was really nothing else to do. He switched the channel and set the remote down. He rested his head back and watched some good old fashion wrestling. It wasn't long before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_"Leo..What are you doing?"_

_"I have to do what's right Raph...I'm sorry"_

_"No..Leo...Not like this...Please"_

_"I have no other choice"_

_"There has to be another way Leo"_

_"I'm sorry Raph...I wish there was another way"_

_"There's always another way Leo, Please don't do this"_

_"Raph...Take Mikey...Run..RUN!...I'll be back..I promise"_

"Raph!" Don said, Shaking him awake

When Raph finally jerked awake he looked around confused at first, "What?"

"He's awake"

Raph stared at him, Then shot up and into the lab. When he entered he saw Mikey sitting on the table.

"Hey Mikey, How you feeling?" Raph asked

"Just a headache" Mikey said

"Mikey...If you don't mind, What happened?"

Mikey looked down at the floor, Then began explaining .

_Mikey opened his eyes, He looked around confused at where he was. When he realized that he had fell asleep at the door, He giggled to himself and stood up, Stretched and opened the door. He jumped back at the sight of his blue masked turtle._

_"Oh..Uhh..Hey Leo"_

_"Hey" He said lowly_

_"Uhh..SO I'm just going to go get some brea-" He was interrupted by a forceful push. Upon impact he turned and faced Leo._

_"Leo" He said softly_

_"MIKEY" He heard_

_Then Leo turned around and slammed the door closed and locked it. Mikey had never been so scared in his life. Leo turned around and stared at him._

_"You know...When I came back...I felt so alive" Leo turned and looked at the door_

_"GET THE GOD DAMN BATTERING RAM" They both heard_

_He looked back at Mikey, " And so ended the life of your Leo...And started Leonardo"_

_Mikey stared in shock at Leo, Or...Leonardo. Which Mikey did not like. Leo walked up to the vent above Mikey's desk and used his sword to break it open. Then he looked at Mikey and walked up to him, But Mikey kicked him away, Stood up and ran into the closet and slammed it closed._

_"Please go away" Mikey said, sitting down and holding his knees, "Come back Leo...Come back"_

"What did he mean by ended the life of your Leo?" Raph asked

"I don't know" Mikey said


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leo watched as the plane engulfed in flames, Some debris was still falling and landing on different parts of the field. But Leo couldn't believe his eyes, A plane just did a nose dive right in front of him. He wondered if anyone was in there. HE doubted it but he had to look. He shot up and ran toward the plane. The nose was stuck in the ground and the tail end was still in the air, He stopped at a window and looked inside.

"Oh my god" He said

There were people in there, But the whole passenger area was in flames. He looked throughout the plane. Everything was on fire. He saw a man who was struggling to get his seat belt off but he couldn't, Then the fire reached him and engulfed him quickly. Then he felt his heart pop when he saw a young women carrying her baby, She was trying to get out through the door, Then the flames hit her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the helpless women as she was slowly being burnt alive, Still holding he child.

Then he heard cracking noises and he looked at the whole plane, And to his fear, The whole tail end cracked off and fell to the ground, The fire reached the flowers and the fire quickly spread through the flowers. Leo screamed and ran the opposite direction. Then a piece of debris fell a couple feet in front of him and lit the flowers in front of him on fire. He turned around and watched as the fire drew closer to him. He was stuck, The fire was slowly traveling closer and closer to him, All he could do was wait.

Then he felt the heat instantly hit him, He screamed and fell to the ground. Expecting to feel more and more heat. But instead, He felt wet. He felt little tiny water droplets hit him. He looked up and saw he was laying in sand. He placed his hands on the wet sand and pushed himself to his knee's. He looked around and saw the ocean.

"A beach?" He said softly

He stood to his feet and felt the rain as it surrounded him. He held his hand out and let the rain fall into his hand. You know, Some places actually made Leo feel relaxed and at ease. But then something terrible happens and just makes the place a living hell, Which he's been in. Or maybe he currently is.

He knelt down and stuck his hand into the sand, Grabbing a hand full of sand and let it fall through his fingers . He looked around to see if there any incoming danger, Its how these things are. It starts out relaxing, Kinda, The cemetery wasn't really relaxing. But then it turns into something unexplainable.

Then he remembered something, The portal thingy. He stood up and looked for one, Wondering what this one could be. Then he spotted it, The portal looking thing some ways from him. He quickly made his way to the portal thingy and knelt in front of it.

Inside he saw him and Don, It looked kind of recent, Don had his scar on his left arm from the Shredder attack. So it was pretty recent, Maybe it will help Leo remember how he got to this place. HE stuck his head into the thing and watched.

_Don placed a hand on Leo's chest and shell._

_"Lean back" He said_

_Leo leaned back and quickly leaned forward from the pain._

_"Ok there's nothing to worry about" Don said sitting in his chair, "All you have is a pulled muscle, I just wished you would have come to me sooner, You're lucky it wasn't something serious" Don said_

_"I thought i wasn't that serious" Leo replied_

_"Nothing is ever not serious, even if you have a slight pain in your toe it could be something serious" Don said_

_"I think you're over exaggerating a bit Donny" Leo said, Stepping off the table_

_"Maybe not...I just worry about you...All of you" Don said_

_"There's no need to be, None of us are seriously hurt, Even if we are you could heal us like that" Leo said snapping his fingers_

_"I know but I'm scared that one day I'm going to check up on one of you and the results will come back with a disease that's untreatable. I mean we're mutant turtles, It's easier for us to catch a disease"_

_Leo placed a hand on Don shoulder, "You don't need to worry, Nothing like that is going to happen, Shredder will bow to us before one of us catches a disease that will kill us" Leo said_

_Don wrapped his arms around Leo, "Thanks bro"_

Everything faded and Leo knelt, Looking at the ocean. Something about seeing Don made a knot form in his stomach. Don...Don...Then something flashed in his head. He remembered something, He remembered the four of them walking on the rooftops and then being surrounded by foot ninja's. Then the fight, The last thing he remembered was Don calling for help. He tried so hard to remember what happened next, But it was just a black memory.

He sighed and stood up, Taking in all the thoughts. Something happened between Don and Leo, He just could remember what or how it happened. He shook his head and lifted his foot to walk, He almost tumbled but recovered. He looked down and saw his foot was beneath the sand. He tried to pull it out but it was wedged in there. Then his other foot got caught.

'Oh no' He thought, Quicksand. He frantically tried to pull his feet out but the sand wasn't letting up. It was up to his shins now, He was beginning to lose his balance.

"HELP!" He screamed

He knew no one was around to hear him but it didn't hurt to try. HE was sinking pretty fast, The sand was now at this waist and continuing. He reached out his hands and dug his hands into the sand , He pulled, But he couldn't get a grip of the sand. He could feel the sand on his legs and feet as it sank farther and farther.

The sand was now up to his chest, He was beginning to feel claustrophobic, He calmed his breathing down and tried to think of a plan as fast as he can. The sand was at the shoulders, He lifted one hand in the air, The other was in the sand. He breathed faster and faster and the sand rose to his neck. He held his breath and closed his eyes as the sand reached his face. He could feel the wet sand on his face as he travel farther and farther down. His hand still in the air, Hoping that Someone would pull him out. But his hand slowly sank under the sand. And he was surrounded by darkness.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Don and Raph sat in the main room and watched TV in silence. Mikey was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Raph told him that he would cook tonight but Mikey insisted, He said that it would calm him down. Raph wasn't really paying attention to the TV. He was deep in thought about what Mikey told him. He was so confused and lost on everything. So if this turtle living here is 'Leonardo'. Then where's Leo? He hoped to god he was alright. Well...Maybe this Leonardo is Leo, Just messed up in the head. All he knew was that when he saw this Leonardo, It won't be pretty.

Don glanced over at Raph, His eyes were on the TV but he knew he wasn't paying attention. He was probably thinking about an explanation about this whole thing. Even Don couldn't wrap his head around this. So there's a turtle still somewhere here and he claims to be Leonardo, He didn't know. He couldn't believe he is saying this but he wants the original Leo back. He knew that there fight couldn't have done this damage on him. He still cringes when he hears his name, He thought back on that incident. How could he just sit there and do nothing, I mean if it were Mikey, I would be there in a flash. But not Leo. Don guesses he was a little harsh on him. If he could take back all he said, Trust me he would. But at the time he was angry, Hurt.

"What happened?" Raph said softly

"Huh?"

Raph leaned his head on his brothers shoulder, "What happened, Nothing makes sense anymore"

"I know Raph, But there's really nothing to do...I mean Leo-...I mean Leonardo..Is around here somewhere" That's when a idea shot through Dons head.

He shot up and ran into his lab, Raph tipped over and looked at Don,

"What are you doing?" Raph asked

"Where did I put you" Raph heard Don say to himself, "There you are!"

Don came out of his lair with what looked like a toy car.

"Hey your toy car from when you were little, Why bring that out" They heard Mikey ask as he walked out of the kitchen

"This isn't my toy car, Its still upstairs in my room, But anyway, This is a remote control car with a small camera" Don said

"Ok...So?" Raph said

"So...I designed it to ride up and down walls, So-"

"So you're going to put it in the vents and try to find Leo...Leonardo" Mikey said

"Exactly' Don said

...

The three of them stood in Mikey's room, Don was trying to get the camera feed to show up on the remote.

"Jeez Mikey..you need to clean you're room" Raph said

"Like i haven't heard that one before" Mikey said throwing a comic book on his bed

"Ok got it" Don said, " Raph could you take this and stick it to the vent wall"

"No problem" Raph took the little car and stretched his arm, Managing to get the machine on the wall. And with nearly no effort at all it stuck to the wall.

"That's amazing Donny" Raph said

"I know! It amazing what you can do with a toy car" Don said

"So it is you're toy car!" Mikey said loudly

"Ok so let's see if it works" Don said

He pushed the little lever up and the car moved up the vent.

"That's so cool!" Mikey said

"Donny how can you see anything, Its pitch black up there" Raph asked

Don turned the remote toward Raph and showed him the screen, "Night vision"

"I see" Raph said and watched as the little toy car rode up the wall and into the darkness.

"Ok its up there, You see anything?" Raph asked

"Nothing yet, It isn't the fastest machine in the world" Don said

"Dude wait go back a sec" Mikey said

Don turned the machine around and stopped.

"Dude that's a hole!" Mikey said

"It is!" Don said

'Where is it?" Raph asked

"Umm...Looks like...you're room" Don said and a bomb dropped in his stomach.

He ran out of Mikey's room and bashed his way inside his. He looked up at the ceiling and saw the big gaping hole leading to the vents.

"God damn it!" Raph said, He jumped up on his bed and craned his neck to look inside.

...

Don watched as the camera suddenly filled with Raph's head, "Whoa!" Mikey said

"Do you see anything Raph!" Don yelled to Raph

"Nope, But keep going down some, I think i hear something" As Raph continued to talk, Something behind his head moved.

"Raph" Don said softly

"Hey..Yoo hoo! Anyone in there" Raph said

Don looked behind his head and saw a shoulder appear

"RAPH BEHIND YOU!" Don screamed

He saw Raph look behind him then jump out of the camera, Don got a full view of what was behind him.

"Oh my god" Don said, He ran out of the room and into Raph's. He saw Raph on the floor gasping for air. He ran to him.

"Raph you ok?" He asked

"He scared the crap out of me" Raph said

Don stood up and looked into the vent, And there was the unconscious body of Leonardo.

"Is he dead?" Mikey asked

" I don't think so...Just unconscious..Probably from being up here for so long, He suffocated and passed out" Don said

He grabbed the hand and pulled him out of the vent, Letting him fall to the floor.

"What do we do with em?" Raph asked angrily

"I say we tie him to my table and wait until he wakes up, Then we can question him" Don said

He picked up the limp body and carried it to his lab. Once they got there Don placed him on the table.

"Raph could you go get some rope" He asked

"Sure thing..Mikey come help me" Raph said

"Ok" Mikey said and left with Raph

Don placed his hand on the Leos neck, He felt a pulse. He's not dead, He just needed time to wake up. He looked over the body. It looked just like Leo, Every detail. But it wasn't him.

"Here" Raph said

Don grabbed the rope and tied it around his hand and tied the end around the table leg.

"Now we wait" Don said


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leo clenched and unclenched his hands, Feeling the sand rub against his skin. He tried to moved around, Even in the slightest bit, But it's hard when you're buried under pounds of sand. The sand was pressing up against his skin and face, Making it feel like he was being crushed. He couldn't breathe in through his nose, Or his mouth. That was one thing we was never good at, Holding in his breath. But he was forced to and he had to make it last. He could feel him sinking lower and lower. Where could he possibly go. Hell? Nope already been there.

He grunted as he felt his lungs aching for oxygen. He tired to kick or move his hands or anything, It was just impossible. His lungs screamed for oxygen. He moaned in pain, He couldn't do this. But there was really nothing else to do but just sit there and fell as you're life slowly ends. He started to feel light headed, He didn't even know if he were still alive, he couldn't open his eyes and see if he was.

Then all of a sudden the sand around him loosened up and he fell a lot faster. Then he slammed into a floor, He opened his eye and inhaled all the air he could take, Coughed as he tried to exhale, But he spent five minutes pumping oxygen into his chest. He closed his eyes as they became blurry and dizzy. He moved around and laid on his arm, Still gasping for air. After laying on the ground for acouple minutes, He noticed he was moving.

He sat up, Still holding his head. He laid in between two seats with a big window. He stood up and leaned his head on the window, Watching the tree's and pasture pass. He turned around and saw a door, He walked to it and opened it, Sticking his head out, He saw a whole row of rooms, All just like his. He was on a train, He'd never been on a train like this though. He stepped outside and closed the door.

He walked with the train and looked into each room, They were all empty. He sighed and placed one hand on the window, Feeling the coldness travel up his arm. Then he turned his head to the left, Staring at the portal looking thing. He sighed and slowly walked toward it. Inside he saw an image of him with his brothers on a rooftop under a dark sky. He knelt down in front of it, took a deep breath, ANd stuck his head inside.

"Ok guys, Today i want us to work on agility" Leo said

"I don't need to work on agility, I'm like the stealthiest out of you all" Mikey said

"You may be but ever since the shedder death, We've been slacking around, I want us to get back to our normal ninja state" Leo said

"We've been slacking cause he haven't done anything, You don't let us go out and fight"  
>Raph added<p>

"Who would we fight?" Don asked

"Criminals, There will always be criminals out there" Raph said

"Not until we get back to top shape" Leo said

"We are in top shape Leo" Raph said

"I don't care...We won't fight until i say so" Leo said

"Oh so now you're bossing us around" Raph said louder

"No, I lead this team and I say that we need training" Leo said getting louder as well

"Who appointed you the new Splinter" Raph said

Don and Mikey stood awkwardly watching, Not knowing what to do.

"Raph if you have something to say about Splinter's orders then by all means tell us" Leo said

"What qualifies you to become leader" Raph yelled

"I never wanted to become leader, But if Splinter has faith in me then I'm doing it" Leo said

"So he doesn't have faith in me?" Raph said

Leo looked at his brother, Now understanding what this was all about. "Raph-"

"I can see in Splinter's eyes that you're his favorite, You're everything to him, All three of you are, Leo cause you're leading, Donny cause you're the smart one, And Mikey cause you're the youngest...But what about me, What does he see in me...Failure?"

"Raph" Leo said quietly

But Raph turned away and ran, Leo watched as he slowly disappeared into the darkness.

Everything faded, Leaving Leo kneeling in a moving train car. The memories were getting closer and closer to that day. Cause he remembered that memory perfectly. He remembered Raph not coming back home until the next day. Eyes tear stained and puffy. He walked in, We stared at each other. Then he ran up to him and hugged him. Telling him how sorry he was for what he said.

Leo stood up and leaned on the window, Not really knowing what to do. He knew something bad was going to happen, But really didn't know when. But when he was under that sand, He truly felt like he was going to die, Could he die?

He stood up and looked toward the front of the car. He wondered what was driving the train, Or who. He walked up to the door leading to another car and opened it. He slowly made his way across the gap and walked through the next door. After walking through three carts he made it to the front. He walked up to the control panel and found the speed control. He grasped it and pulled it down. The train didn't even slow down, He pulled it up again and tried it once more, Nothing. He examined the layout, Trying to find any button marked emergency stop. He sighed and looked up and out the window, His eyes widened, Sweat rolled down his neck.

Leo stared at the wall that was in the middle of the track, A wall? What the heck? It came closer and closer. Leo grasped the lever one more time, Pulled it up, And pulled it down hard, Nothing worked and the wall came closer and closer.

"Damn it " He said, Opening the door and running out. Car by car he ran, Then he felt it, The train jerking forward and the large booming sound. He balanced himself and ran to the door, Looking out the little window and saw fire traveling really fast toward him, Then the car he was in crashed into another, He fell forward and felt the train car fly up and off of the track.

Then landing on a hill, the train began to roll, Leo was forced up then quickly slammed into the wall, Dislocating his shoulder. He screamed in pain as the train rolled and he slammed against the walls. Then the train began to slide the rest of the way, Then came to a complete stop. He laid on the broken glass, Staring up at the ceiling in pain. He didn't know how much more he could take.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Ok so this is a really short chapter cause this about wraps up the story from there side**_

_**All is left is for Leo to find a way out where ever he is **_

_**Yes that means this fic is almost over**_

_**That just means that answers will be coming soon.**_

**_Enjoy!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Don jerked awake, How long had he been out, He quickly turned his head toward Leo. He breathed in relief as he saw him still laying on the table, Knocked out. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. Almost 9. He sighed and stood up, Stretched his back and walked out of his lab. He laid down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, He needed a good night sleep in a actual bed. He'd been feeling so restless lately, What with this whole situation.

His wound woke up in a dull ache. He held his side and breathed slowly, God damn he wished he didn't have this stab wound. Why couldn't Leo just listen to him and help him. No he was too busy worrying about himself. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, Opening the freezer door and taking out an ice pack and held it up against his wound. It made the pain lessen but not go away completely.

"Morning" He heard

"Morning" He said painfully, Not even knowing who it was

He turned around and saw Leo standing at the doorway, He quickly reacted and grabbed a knife from the counter.

"What...How...The rope" Don stuttered

"Remember that night...The night that i let you down" Leo said lowly

"...You...You let this happen"

"I know...I did" Leo said lowly

"Why...You could have helped me"

"No"

"Why not...Were brothers..Were suppose to help each other"

Leonardo just stood there, Looking at the ground

"WHY WERENT YOU THERE FOR ME" Don screamed, Ran up to him and punched him in the jaw, Leonardo fell back

"NOW TELL ME WHO YOU ARE CAUSE YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER"

"Oh Donny...Can't you see" Leonardo said lowly, "I am now"

"What's going on" Don heard and saw Raph run into the kitchen, He saw Leonardo on the ground and quickly ran at him, Grabbing him and holding on.

"Raph!" Don screamed

Mikey walked in and stood by Raph, Then Leonardo elbowed Raph in the face and threw him across the room, He grabbed Mikey, Head butted him and threw him to the ground. He then looked at Don, Walked up to him and grabbed his neck.

"This is my world now" He said


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Leo grunted in pain as he stood up, His legs were cut up, His arm was dislocated. He was in so much pain, He looked around the train in search of anything, He didn't know why he didn't end up in a new place. He looked at the trees outside and saw that one of them has caught fire. Then he noticed the gas leak at the end. His heart skipped a beat when a branched broke off and landed on the gasoline. Igniting it quickly, Then next thing Leo saw was a bright light and felt himself being pushed back. He felt the fire engulf him and soon make him close his eyes.

"Jeez Mikey..you need to clean your room" Leo heard

He opened his eyes, Unfamiliar of his surroundings, He looked around and noticed that it was actually very saw he was standing in Mikey's room. He looked around, "What?"

"Like i haven't heard that one before" He heard

That's when he saw them, His three brothers.

"GUYS!" He screamed, He tried to run to them but he couldn't move, It seemed like they didn't even respond. They just continued to look down at something that Don was holding.

"Ok got it" Don said, " Raph could you take this and stick it to the vent wall"

"No problem" Raph took a little car and walked over to another part of the room, Stretching his hand and placing it in some sort of vent.

Everything around him then faded, "No" He said, He out stretched an arm toward his brothers, "NOO!". The last thing he saw was Mikey turning his head in his direction. Then everything went white, Then turned into something new. Stone. He looked around and saw he was on the ground. He sat up and held his head, He was in some kind of cave of some sort.

He stood up and examined the area around him, He stared dazedly down the long cave tunnel. He sighed, 'There's really no where else to go' He thought and walked down the way. It seemed never ending, But it had to have ended sometime.

He stopped, Eyes glaring at the portal thing at the end of the tunnel. He started walking toward it again. Once he was close enough he stopped and examined the picture.

This is it

He saw the four of them, On the roof, This is really close to what happened. He took a deep breath and stuck his head inside the portal.

"Guys!" Mikey shouted, "We got company"

The four brothers looked around and saw foot ninja's rapidly surrounding them.

"Oh i love it when they bring a lot' Raph slid out his sais, "The more the merrier"

"Guys don't let them surround you alone, There's too many" Leo said

"Are you sure we can take on all these" Don asked

"Of course we can" Raph ran at a nearby foot ninja and cut his arm. Then the rest broker the circle and attacked the group of foot ninja's. Don hit a ninja with the end of his staff, Then swung it around and knocked him down. Mikey did his little nun chuck trick and slapped two with the but if his chucks. Raph blocked and incoming attack and kicked one in the stomach. Leo was in a sword fight with two different ninja's. He tried to shake them off but he just couldn't.

Don saw in the corner of his eye, Three foot ninja's coming at him, He was already trying to invade one already with a sword. He blocked several sword attacks and managed to get rid of some foot ninja's. But one remained and he carried two. He swung both of them down at him and he blocked them with his staff. He couldn't hold him much longer. He quickly looked around, Raph was fighting two, Mikey was to far, Leo just pushed one away and looked around quickly.

"Leo! Leo help!" Don yelled

Leo swiped a ninja away with a bo staff, As he threw him down the ninja swung his staff at Leo, Slamming into his ear. He held it and grunted in pain, His left eat was painfully ringing. He kicked the foot ninja in the stomach, He looked around and saw Mikey was doing ok, Don had everything under control, But Raph had three on him. He ran to Raph and helped him.

Don stared in utter disbelief as Leo ran to Raph's help. What the hell, I yelled for his name and he went to Raph's help.

"LEO!"

"LEO!"

The foot ninja took one sword down and thrust it deep into Don's chest, He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He stared up at the sky as the foot ninja came close and held his sword in the air. Then Don watched as Mikey ran to the ninja and tackled him. Mikey then ran to Don,

"Don...Donny you ok?" Mikey asked, "Oh god you're bleeding, LEO!"

Leo ran to Don and knelt next to him, He placed his hand on Don's shoulder but Don pushed his arm away.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Don yelled

Leo stared confused at Don, "What?"

"I freaking called for you Leo, I needed help and you ran to help Raph" Don said

"Don Raph needed my help"

"I NEEDED HELP, IF YOU WOULD HAVE CAME TO ME THEN THIS WOUDN'T HAPPEN" Don said pointing at the blood gushing slash

"Don"

"Screw you" Don said, "Mikey help me up"

A bomb went off in Leo's heart, He stared at the ground as Mikey and Don started toward the lair, Raph walked up to Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" He's just angry, He didn't mean any of that, Come on...Let's go" Raph said

Everything faded and Leo knelt in the cave. He remembered, He remembered Don getting hurt and it being his fault. Then Leo heard something rumble, He looked up and saw rocks breaking off, The rock landed hard on Leo's head and Leo fell to the ground, Sure to be dead.

"Is he dead?" He heard

" I don't think so...Just unconscious..Probably from being up here for so long, He suffocated and passed out" He heard

He opened his eyes and saw his three brothers, Looking at a body that laid upon the floor. The body was-...That was...That was him.

"What the-"

HE stared at his body as it laid on the floor, That wasn't him...It wasn't.

He looked back up at his brothers as everything began to fade away.

Then he woke back up in the familiar cave, Rocks all over him. He pushed them off and stood up, Holding his head. He saw them...Again. He needed to see them again, But last time he saw Mikey look at him. Was he there? It seems he sees them only when something happens to him. Last time the train exploded, The rock fell and almost killed him. Killed...That's it!

He needed to die, It's a long shot but it just might work. He looked around to see if there was anything that would give him a quick death. Then he grabbed his sword and slid it out of his holster. Then he heard the sound of little footsteps, He turned around and saw thousands of little creatures coming at him. He turned around and sprinted away. He needed to do it, Just get it over with.

"Come on Leo, Come on" He said to himself

"DO IT" He said

He took his sword, Closed his eyes and thrust it deep into his neck.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Morning" He heard

"Morning" He said painfully, Not even knowing who it was

Leo looked around, Seeing himself standing at the doorway, Don turned around and when he saw him he grabbed a knife. 'Why did he grab a knife, What did i do?' Leo thought to himself

"What...How...The rope" Don stuttered

"Remember that night...The night that i let you down" Leonardo said lowly

"I didn't mean to" Leo said

"...You...You let this happen"

"I know Donny...I'm so sorry" Leo said, Hoping he could hear him

"I know...I did" Leonardo said

"Why...You could have helped me"

"No" Leonardo said

"Why not...Were brothers..Were suppose to help each other"

"We are there for each other Donny...I'm always here for you" Leo said

Leo looked at Don and saw the pain and hurt in his eyes.

"WHY WERENT YOU THERE FOR ME" Don screamed, Ran up to him and punched him in the jaw, Leonardo fell back.

"Donny please...I'm sorry" Leo said

"NOW TELL ME WHO YOU ARE CAUSE YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER"

"Oh Donny...Can't you see" Leonardo said lowly, "I am now"

"No" Leo said as everything around him faded, "NOOO"

Leo jerked awake, Chest pumping and sweat pouring from his face. He tried to lift his hand to wipe it off, But it wouldn't budge. Leo looked at his arm and saw rope around his arm, He tried to pull it off but he just couldn't. He looked at his other arm and saw the same thing.

He tried getting his hand free but it was tightly wrapped around, He looked around and saw he was in the sky. He looked down and saw nothing but the sky, Blue sky and white clouds. He returned his attention back on getting his hands free. He took a deep breath and pulled at his hand, Pulling as hard as he could. He gritted his teeth and pulled harder, Then gave up. Arm stinging. He lowered his head and sighed.

He saw them, It was really them. It had to be, But who was Donny talking to, It wasn't Leo, Donny even said he wasn't. Maybe that is a person in disguise and i'm actually in a tank kind of thing. Virtual reality. It had to be. But who would do such a thing.

Then something appeared out in front of him, He looked up and saw the portal thing. This had to be it, This one had to show what happened to him, The last one was the same day as when he woke up. This had to be it.

The portal thing slowly made its way toward Leo, The picture became clearer and clearer, It showed the four of them walking in the lair with Mikey holding Don. Then the portal embraced Leo and he was sucked into the scene.

_"You ok Donny?" Mikey asked_

_"I don't know" Don said as Mikey set him on the couch, "Can you go and grab my med kit and a mirror"_

_"Sure" Mikey said and walked into Don's lab_

_"Don" Leo said_

_"Don't talk to me"_

_"Don listen to me" Leo said_

_"Screw you...You didn't listen to me so why the hell should i listen to you"_

_"Are you saying that it's my fault that you got stabbed" Leo was getting angry_

_"I'm saying that you could have helped me" Don said_

_"Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect, I'm sorry that i can't be in several different places at once helping you, Mikey and Raph, Now what if i did come and help you and Raph was the one that was injured"_

_"So you would rather I get injured then Raph"_

_"Don stop it now, I would rather none of you got hurt but it happened and there nothing we can do" Leo yelled_

_"Oh so were just suppose to forget this ever happened and continue letting you blow us off while were in trouble" Leo said_

_"That's why we train so we can get out of those situations alone, Were not always going to be there holding your hand, You need to take the effort and learn how to-"_

_"Don't try and put this on me, When a brother calls out to another they should come and help"_

_"I messed up..I'm sorry, What else do you want me to say?" Leo yelled_

_"Nothing...I want you to just leave me alone" Don yelled_

_"Fine, If that's what you want then I'm gone" Leo turned around, Grabbed his coat and hat and headed for the door. Raph ran to him and stopped him._

_"Leo don't do this" Raph said quietly_

_"I'm sorry Raph..But it seems I'm not wanted here...I'll be back later" Leo opened the door and disappeared behind the dark._

Everything faded, But it didn't completely disappear, It took shape of something else. Central park, He saw Leo with his coat and hat, Sitting on a bench, Surrounded by trees and grass.

_"How could Don say that" He said to himself, "It was a mistake"_

_He felt and saw a tear drop on the pavement, Don's words jumbled in his head like bee's in a bee's nest. His own brother, But i am his brother and i wasn't there for him. Don's right, I should have been watching them more carefully. He rested his head in his hands. _

_"I am a terrible brother" He said quietly_

_He heard a tiny noise grow larger and larger, But he was to upset to find out what it was, He watched the tears drop down into his hands, Feeling as if every tear Don's love for him, And it shattering as it hit the ground. He wiped the tears from his eyes, Closed them and tilted his head back, Feeling the suns warmth crawl on Leo's skin. When he opened his eyes, He saw an airplane coming down right toward him._

Leo jerked his body out of the scene. Not believe a single thing. He was dead, The airplane was aiming right at him, That had to have killed him. He was in hell. But who's the Leo that my brothers are with. Nothing made sense.

He looked up and saw another portal thing, This time this one was bigger and the scene was already moving. It was just like what he saw before, Don and Leo talking in the kitchen. Was that...The real world. He saw Raph and Mikey on the ground in pain. Then he watched as the Leo walked up to Don and begin choking him.

Those were his brothers, He needed to save them. He braced himself, Then pulled at the rope, Feeling every vain emerge from his skin.

"COME ON COME ON" He screamed, Pulling as hard as he can. He felt the rope stretch and stretch, Until the left one broke.

He reached his hand toward the portal, Screaming. He was so closed, He could almost touch it. Just a bit further. Then the other one broke and he fell straight into the ground. He looked up confused and saw nothing but white, He looked around some more and saw the portal at the end of the tunnel.

He jumped up and sprinted as fast as he could toward it. Once he was closed enough, He closed his eyes and jumped through the portal.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Leo felt as he hit something and made it fall over. He looked up and saw the familiar surroundings, He was back. He looked down and saw who he ran into to, It was him, He was basically laying on himself. Weird. He looked knocked out, He looked up at the table that was two inches away, Must have hit his head.

"Leo?" He heard

He looked up and saw Don standing in the kitchen, "Don", He got up and faced Don

"Is that really you?"

"Yes...Yes it's me"

They stared at each other for a second. Mixed feelings were running through Don.

"LEO!" He heard, Then was strongly embraced by his younger brother. "It's you...It's really you" Mikey said

"Yes..Yes it's me"

"Leo?" Raph said, Then ran up to him and hugged him. Leo sat there and hugged his two younger brothers.

"Where were you Leo" Mikey asked quietly

"I don't know...I don't know"

"Why did you leave us?" Mikey asked

"I didn't want to...I'm so sorry" Then he remembered why he left in the first place and turned his head toward Don. Who was still standing there staring at him. He let go of his brothers and walked up to Don.

"Donny' He said, Placing a hand on his shoulder, But Don moved and let it slip off.

"Donny i'm sorry, I'm sorry i should have been more aware of what was going on, Don it's all my fault, This whole thing is my fault...I'm sorry...Don talk to me" Leo begged

But Don just looked at the floor, No emotions.

"Don I-"

"LEO!" Raph yelled

Leo turned around and saw Leonardo standing and running at him with two swords drawn. Leo pulled out his two and blocked the attack. He pushed Leonardo away and kicked him aside. Then he felt a weird feeling in his stomach, He shook it off and ran at him, They continued to block each other's attacks until Leonardo grabbed Leo and threw him into the TV, Shattering it to pieces. He quickly got up and blocked another attack. He jumped up and rammed the but of his sword into Leonardo's head. Then snapped back in pain, What was going on. As he was recovering Leonardo ran up to him and slashed his arm.

He held his arm in pain and looked at the blood pouring down. He recovered as lifted his sword high, But Leonardo raised his sword up with him and slashed his hand, Making him drop his sword. He held his hand in pain and watched as Leonardo raised his foot and connected it with his stomach.

He fell hard on the ground and stared up at the ceiling, Leonardo then walked up to him and stared down at him. Leo felt a blood drop hit his face, He looked at Leonardo's arm and saw a deep slash. He must have got him without realizing.

"LEO!" He heard, Then saw as Raph tackled Leonardo to the ground and punched him repeatedly. Leo felt as though a ton of bricks slammed into his face. He tried to stop whatever was doing it but he couldn't, There was nothing going on and his face seemed like it was getting hit with a sledge hammer. T

Leo ran up to Raph and ordered him to stop, Raph got up and the pain stopped in Leo's face. 'Wait' He thought. He grabbed his sword and jabbed the tip into Leonardo's arm, Then felt a stinging pain in his arm. He looked and saw a little cut and blood slowly dripped out. That's when he figured it out. What ever happened to Leonardo, Happened to Leo. This complicated things a bit.

Leonardo got up and kicked Leo into the bathroom and made him hit the bathroom tub hard. He grabbed his head and screamed in pain. Then he looked at Leonardo who was also holding his head. He then watched as he recovered and ran up, Blocked Raph's attack and slashed him in the face. Then blocked Mikey's nun chick attack and stabbed him through the arm.

"NOOO!" He screamed, Ran out of the bathroom and jump kicked Leonardo in the face, He felt alittle woozy but recovered, Grabbed Leonardo and threw him into the bathroom, Closed the door and blocked it with a chair.

He then ran to Raph who was on the floor holding his eye. Mask had been cut off and laid in a blood puddle on the floor.

"Raph you ok?" Leo said

"He got my eye" Raph said

"What do we do?" Mikey asked

Leo thought about it, Then looked at Don, "Don..Take Raph and Mikey and get out of here, Just go somewhere"

"What about you?" Mikey said

"I'll catch up..Don't worry" Leo said, Then looked at Don, "Go"

"No"

"Don!" Leo said strictly, "I don't care if you hate me but you need to get your brothers out"

"Leo..No"

"DON"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU" Don screamed

Leo looked at Don in shock, Then back at Mikey, "Take Raph and get out of here"

"Donny" Mikey said, Tears running down his face

"I'll be fine, Go on"

Mikey looked back at Leo, Then grabbed Raph and walked to the door, "Please be careful..I don't want to lose you again"

"I'll be back...I promise" Leo said

Mikey gave him a smile, Then walked out of the lair with Raph in hand.

Leo looked back at the door in which Leonardo was doing all he could to knock it down. He then looked at the ground and picked up Raph's bloodied mask and held it tightly in his hand.

"Leo"

"Don I-"

"Leo I'm sorry...I'm sorry for all the things i said, I didn't mean any of it I...I just felt that you...You" Tears were running out of his eyes. "You didn't care about me"

Leo quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug, "I know you were angry, And i'm sorry for not being there for you, I understand...Just know that i'm always here for you"

"I know...I'm sorry"

Leo held him tighter, "Don't be...Lets end this"

"I love you" Don said

A tear ran down Leo's face, "I love you to Donny"

Then the bathroom door burst open and Leonardo stood at the doorway. Leo grabbed his sword, Only able to carry one. And Don equipped his staff. Leonardo then ran at them and Don wacked him with his bo staff and kicked him away. Leo instantly felt the pain.

Leonardo then ran up and blocked Don's attack and rammed the but of his sword into his nose and kicked him away. Then ran up to Leo and went for an attack, But Leo instantly blocked it and kicked him into the couch, There he pinned him down and held him.

"Don!" Leo called

"What?"

"We need to find a way to defeat him without doing damage to me" Leo said

"Umm...Wait...What if we set him on fire...Sounds kind of morbid but if we set him on fire you couldn't possibly have fire and we could just wash it away"

"It's the only thing we got" Leo said struggling to keep Leonardo into a pinning position.

"I got gasoline in my lab" Don ran into his lab, Leonardo broke out of Leo's grip and kicked him into the broken TV. Leonardo then ran and threw a shuirken at the gas can in Don's hands, Making the gas spill all over the place. Don cursed and threw it back in his lab and tried to attack Leonardo. He faked him out and rammed his fist into his jaw.

Leo got up and tried to kick Leonardo but he countered and threw Leo into the stairs. He then kicked Don hard in the stomach, Making him fall back into his gas filled lab. He then grabbed another shuriken and threw it at Don's computer, Breaking it and causing sparks, Which ignited the flames instantly.

"DON!" Leo screamed

Leo watched as Don's lab quickly filled with flames, Then exploded, Sending Don into the air and landing hard on the ground. Leo looked at the burnt and lifeless body of his brother. Leo looked back up at Leonardo.

"NOOO!" He screamed as he got up, Ran toward him, Blocked an attack and kicked him into the fire. He fell and hit the door of the lair. He looked at the ground with tears running out of his eyes. He let Donny die, How could he, Fist he let his get injured, Then just let him die. He looked up at the sword that laid on the ground near him. He reached and picked it up and held it in his hand. How could he put his brothers in this position, He basically killed Donny. This was all his fault, He should have never left. He was filled with guilt and self hatred for what he has done. He shifted into a sitting position and leaned his head on the wall. He looked at the lab in flames, He looked at Don's disfigured body, He looked at the bloodied mask in his hand.

And that's how it all started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>For those who don't understand...Go back to the prologue<strong>_


	17. Conclusion

_**I forgot to mention in the last chapter**_

_**The two leo's could get alittle confusing**_

_** So **_

_**Good Leo=Leo**_

_**Bad Leo= Leonardo**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

><p>Conclusion<p>

Leo sat up against the door of the lair, Sword in one hand and the red mask of his brothers in the other, Covered with blood. With eyes closed he studied what he just did in his mind. What has he done. It wasn't...It wasn't him, He couldn't go on living like this. He's been pushing himself for what felt like forever. You don't understand the mess he's been through. Not like it was his choice.

He opened his eyes and looked down at himself. He was covered in blood, Not his. He looked up at the lair, It was a complete mess. It just wasn't home anymore, It felt like a hollow shell. He looked back down, Feeling nothing but guilt and self hatred. His head hurt as all kinds of memories flew into his minds, Memories of better times Memories of painful times. He wanted to go back so badly and redo all the wrongs he had done, Like leaving the lair, Letting Donny die cause of that monster, Then killing that monster. He wished that he could go back and relive his whole life...And make the right choices.

He finally gathered the courage and strength to lift himself to his feet, He stood motionless for a second. He began to walk toward the dojo. It seemed as if as he walked toward it, It moved farther and farther away. He felt faint, Numb, He felt the vomit as it slowly made its way up to his throat.

He stopped midway, Looking at the ground. There laid the bloodied and mangled course of his brother, Only recognizable by the purple mask tied around his disfigured face. Tears were making their way out. He looked at the bloodied red mask that he held in his hand. Sword in the other. And continued to walk toward the dojo. He stopped at the entrance, standing in front of the door.

He grabbed the handle and slid the door open and walked in, He stood motionless, Eyes staring at the thing that stood in the middle of the room. He fell forward and hit the ground hard, Feeling nothing. He just wanted to leave. To not feel any more pain.

"Stand up Leo" He heard

He looked up and saw a green hand out stretched toward him, He looked at the face and saw the face with the blue mask. He stared frozen at the sight.

"Take my hand" He said

Leo slowly reached his hand up and took the his hand, Lifting himself to his feet. He stood motionless, Staring at another him. Now there were three, Himself, The one in the fire, And now this one.

"Who...Who are you?" Leo asked

"I'm you" He said, "And i know everything"

"H-How...What?"

"I am you, The turtle you kicked in the fire, Is you" He said

"I don't understand...What's happening to me?" Leo pleaded

"Well...This isn't going to be easy to say and everything I saw might sound a little ridiculous But everything I say is true"

Leo nodded his head

"The day you left this lair, And sat on that bench, Changed your life forever...What happened to you has never happened to anyone"

"What happened to me?" Leo asked

"Well...First of all, You died"

Leo cringed at the words, Wanting to ask more questions, But he let him continue.

"But when you died, Since you're a mutant, neither heaven or hell were ready for you, So you're soul entered Limbo"

"Limbo?"

"It's the border between heaven and hell, It's a dream world that no man wants to be in, And in a dream world...Anything can happen"

"So..If i went to Limbo...How was I still up and walking and abusing my brother" Leo asked

"This is the part that has never happened, Since you are mutant, You're soul went into Limbo before it knew the body was fully dead, With you're stuck in Limbo, You're body woke up and walked the earth without a soul"

"Why was he abusing my brothers"

"Because a body with a soul, And a body without a soul are two very different things, Without a soul, The body takes control and that's never a good thing"

"So...Those places...Hell...The forest...The beach, The train...Those were all just a part of Limbo?"

"Limbo is a very dark and comlicated thing , No man can ever really tell what it really is, Limbo can make you think you're living the real world but you really aren't, Or it could make you think your dead when you are actually alive, People now may think there living, But are actually in Limbo"

"And so...What were those things i kept seeing, Those scenes from my past"

"Those were memories, Memories that you locked away inside your brain, It took those memories and showed them to you just to weaken you"

"Now what about when i came back into the real world, my soul and my body were two diffrent things?"

"Yes and no, You two are the same, But just in two different forms, As you see any tyoe if damage that occurred to your body, Occurred to you"

"...What happens now?"

"That's for you to decide...It's you're story, You're life...You choose what happens" Then he slowly faded away.

Leo stood in the middle of the dojo, He knew everything, It was all so unbelievable, But it made sense. He felt tears emerge, He didn't really care, He let them flow. So he died, And entered Limbo, While hs body awoke and living without a soul. And when he returned to the real world, HIs body and his soul took two different form, But were still one person

"I'm not done with you" He heard, Turned around and saw Leonardo standing at the door, Two swords in his hands. "You think you can get rid of me that easily"

Leo lifted his sword into a fighting stance, He was in control, And he knew how he wanted this to end. They stared off, Then Leonardo ran at him and he blocked his attack, Swung up and kicked him hard in the stomach. He felt the pain but chose to ignore it, He walked up and rammed his foot into Leonardo's jaw. He screamed as a sudden agonizing pain hit his jaw. He gritted his teeth and ignored the pain.

Leonardo jumped up, "THIS ENDS NOW!" He screamed and ran at him

"Way ahead of you" Leo said, He jumped out of the way and plunged the sword deep into Leonardo's chest. He looked up at his chest and saw the sword deep inside, Blood dripping out, He looked up at his face and saw the emotions run out and pain take over. He slid it out and stood frozen, He looked down at his chest and saw the deep gash and the blood pouring out. He dropped his sword and looked back up at Leonardo, Who was staring back at him in pain.

Leo lifted his foot and sent it into Leonardo's chest and watched him fly back and hit the ground hard. He dropped to the floor in pain, He held his hand to his wound and laid on the ground. He looked up at Don. He lifted his leg to his knee and slowly crawled to his dead brother. He fell back down next to his brother, Took his hand and held it tightly.

He looked up at the ceiling, The darkness slowly creeping over him. Feeling no more trouble, Feeling no more worry, No more fear, No more hate, No more dread, No more guilt.

He felt nothing anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There will be an epilogue!<strong>_


	18. Epilogue

_**Well**_

_**This is it**_

_**Thank you for reading and for all the reviews**_

_**You guys are awesome**_

_**I did screw up on one thing though**_

_**Splinter was never mentioned throughout the whole story**_

_**I had him in the beginning but not the middle or end**_

_**Whoops!**_

_**My fault!**_

_**Sorry!**_

_**Other then that  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_I own nothing_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Mikey stopped and dropped to his knees, He couldn't go on any farther. His insides were screaming in pain and the cut in his arm wasn't helping. And basically carrying Raph was even worse. He grabbed Raph and helped him sit down. He examined his eye, That was pretty bad.

"How you doing?" Mikey said in between breaths

"I'm fine don't worry about it, Mikey we need to go back" Raph said

"What?"

"Mikey we can't just leave Leo and Don down there to fight that thing, We should be helping" Raph said

"Look at you, You have only one eye to see through" Mikey said

"I don't care" Raph said standing up, He undid his belt and handed Mikey his weapons, "Hold on to these for a minute" He said and wrapped his belt around his eye and tied it tightly around his head. Mikey handed him his weapons, "We're going back, Lets go"

Mikey sighed and stood up, "Raph you're not in any condition to fight"

"Who said I needed my eyes to fight" Raph said, Then began sprinting toward the lair. Mikey soon followed.

He worried about Don and Leo, Hopefully they were ok. They should have been able to take care of whatever was down there. Raph climbed down a ladder and jumped to the ground, Mikkey followed and lifted up the sewer lid and they both jumped inside.

Once they reached the door, Raph pulled the lever and the door opened, The first thing that hit them both was the lab on flames.

"Holy sh*t" Raph yelled and ran into the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

He ran back to the flames and started spraying it. "Mikey do something to help me with this" Raph said

"Ok" Mikey ran to the kitchen and grabbed the bucket that Don always kept there for some reason, Filled it with water and ran back to Raph. But something caught his eye, He stopped and looked down, Seeing his two brothers laying together in a puddle of blood. He lost all feeling in his arms and legs and dropped the bucket of water and making it splash everywhere.

"Mikey what are you doing come-" Raph started, But looked back and saw he was just standing there, He then looked down and saw what he saw.

"No" He said softly

Mikey fell to his knees and grabbed Don, "No...No no no no Please god no"

Raph dropped the fire extinguisher and ran over to Mikey. He grabbed him and tried to pull him away from the bodies.

"Mikey you don't need to see this" He said, Tears falling out of his mouth

Mikey fought back, "Get off of me" Raph held him tightly, "No..No...NOOOOO" Mikey screamed, Then wrapped his arms around Raph.

"Why did this happen Raph...How could this have happen to us"

"I don't know Mikey" Raph said

He lifted Mikey up and carried him upstairs, He opened his door and set Mikey on his bed. As he turned to leave Mikey grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going..Where are you going Don't leave me"

"I ain't going to leave you Mikey...I'll never leave you ya hear me? I'll always be here...Now i have to do something...I'll be right back"

Mikey slowly let go and watched as Raph exited his room, When the door closed he dug his head into his pillow and cried the hardest he's ever cried. His two brother were gone, He will never see them again. He closed his eyes and wanted this crazy dream to end, He just wanted to wake up and live his life with his brothers near him. But this is real.

...

Raph slowly closed the door and leaned on it, He slid down and hid his face in his hands. He let the tears fall at full force. What...How could this have happened. Everything went to hell when Leo left the lair. And now Leo and Don were dead. And him and Mikey were going to have to manage themselves.

Raph wiped away the tears and stood up, Walked down the stairs and went into the storage. He grabbed a large sheet and carried it back to the main room. There he set it on the couch and knelt down next to his two brothers.

"I'm sorry guys...I wish I could have done something"

He reached over and untied both of their masks and saw the red mask in Leo's hand. Then the tears started back up again. He slowly grabbed it and slid it out of his hand. He held the three masks in his hand and grabbed the sheet.

"Sleep well guys"

Then he threw the sheet over top of them and covered them. He stood up and walked over to the slightly burning lab and finished extinguishing the flames. After the flames died out, He went back into the main room and looked at the white sheet. He went up stairs and walked into Mikey's room. Joined him on the bed and held him closely.

"This nightmare is over Mikey...Leo and Don are at peace" Raph said

Mikey dug his head in Raph's shoulder and sobbed, Raph kissed the top of his head "The nightmare is over"


End file.
